Blood Brothers 12
by Crimson Flash 118
Summary: Ranma Saotome is the only son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome...Right? maybe not A warrior with a dark past comes to Nerima searching for answers and a family he thought long gone crossover with Inuyasha and Assassin's creed later


Ranma Saotome is the only son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome...Right? maybe not A warrior with a dark past comes to Nerima searching for answers and a family he thought long gone crossover with Inuyasha and Assassin's creed later

The time line is in between volume 23 and 24

Chapter1. And the horse you round in on….

It was a normal day in Nerima Tokyo it was a sunny day a few clouds were out, couples were at the local park birds are flying, Ranma's were to...wait lets go back a few moments so we can understand the situation a bit more.

30 seconds earlier Tendo Dojo

"Ranma! Why won't you eat my cooking! " Akane yelled at our soon to be second favourite pig tailed martial artist "Because I would like to live a bit longer thank you very much!" Ranma yelled back.

Akane chased him to the koi pond "You haven't even tried it!" Akane said offering it to him again "I don't need to try it to know it's toxic" Ranma said nervously because he was in between Akane and the koi pond "Ranma No Baka!" Akane said pulling out here 'Mallet of Doom' and hit Ranma with all her strength sending him up into the air.

"Baka" Akane mumbled one last time before sighing she then turned to Kasumi who was putting some clothes out to dry "Kasumi I'm going to school now" Akane said trying to smile to her sister "Oh that reminds me Akane your friends called a few minutes ago they were wondering if you wanted to go out to watch a movie after school" Kasumi said turning her attention away from her chore to her sister.

"Okay thanks sis" Akane said putting the bento she made in her book bag and ran to put on her shoes then ran out the door for school. Half way to school Akane heard someone yelling and it was getting closer. She stopped and looked around seeing nothing she kept on walking then Ranma crashed ten feet in front of her "Ow" Ranma muttered face down in the ground "Hurry up where going to be late baka" Akane said walking past him "Gimme a second so I can tell up from down" Ranma Grumbled trying to get up "You will only slow me down" She responded to him running to school before the bell rang

**10 minutes later Furikan High school Ranma and Akane's class room**

"Everyone listen up we have a newstudent here at Furikan today" Hinako Sensei told the class waiting for them to stop talking "His name is….Yasha Saotome?" said the newcomers name after reading it then signalled someone to come in. A young man that was at least 6'3 in height, he wore a cowboy hat that looked worn out and it had a few holes in it. His eyes were different colors one was forest green and another which had a scar running down it was blood red, he also had long crimson hair tied into a pigtail he had a dark grey coat on that had two blood red stripes on each side of his arms on his hands were black gloves that had the fingers cut off he had a white slightly stained buttoned up shirt he also had some jeans on that looked like they were as old as him but the most outstanding factor to him was the his face was almost identical to Ranmas **. (.com/art/Coming-soon-201371106) **

"Hey" He said plainly tipping his hat to the class. Everyone stared at him for a few moments then started talking, words could be heard such as "He looks like Ranma", "Isn't Ranma an only child?" and "Oh my god he's tall". Yasha blinked a few times and tilted his head slightly in confusion "Take your seat Mr. Saotome next to Mrs. Tendo" told him pointing to the empty seat next to Akane. Yasha shrugged and sat in his seat and placed his hat on the desk "May I ask why you do not have a uniform?" Mrs. Hinako asked "Didn't get one yet" Yasha said "And he ain't wearin' one either" He added pointing to Ranma "He's a genius that shit looks fuckin' uncomfortable". Some students turned to him "Did you just swear Mr. Saotome?" Mrs. Hinako glared at him "Yeah so? It ain't like it's gonna hurt anybody, fuck, see? No one's harmed" Yasha explained his feet on his desk now. "How would you like to stand in the hall?" she said to him Yasha paused for a second before saying "How would you like to suck my balls?" This time all of the students were looking at him some gasping "What did you say!" Mrs. Hinako yelled at him "Oh I'm sorry I'm sorry now what I said was" Yasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a microphone **"How would you like to suck my balls! Hinako Sensei?" **He yelled into the mic his voice on the PA and going all over the school. Ranma looked at his red head clone "Where did you get that mic?" he asked "From the principle basterd tried to take my hat so I did the only thing reasonable I broke his arm and knocked him out, no one touches the fuckin' hat" Yasha growled "You got some issues man" Ranma said "Look who's talkin' Mr. Harem" Yasha said back "What was that!" Ranma said starting to get angry himself "Harem Man! Away!" Yasha bellowed and put his arms in a superman like fashion. "You trying to pick a fight?" Ranma asked glaring at him "Maybe, maybe not if you wanna have a go I won't stop you" Yasha smirked. "Alright let's take this outside" Ranma said getting ready to jump out the window "Hey other students won't be able to follow us I want everyone here to watch me kick your ass" the taller boy said his arms crossed.

**Five minutes later on the field**

"So we gonna fight here?" Yasha said "What's that?" Ranma asked pointing to a bag on Yasha's hip "My satchel" Yasha replied showing him his satchel. "Oh you mean your purse?" Ranma said looking at the bag in his soon to be opponents hand "No a satchel" Yasha said frowning "No a purse" Ranma said 'He obviously has a strong battle aura maybe if I get him mad he won't be able to access it' Ranma thought ignoring the many flaws in his plan.

"Satchel"

"Purse"

"Satchel"

"Purse"

"Satchel!"

"Purse!"

"Satchel!"

"Girly Purse!"

"Alright bub that's it!" Yasha said moving at Ranma at high speeds "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Yasha yelled out and hit Ranma not 500 not 600 not even 700 punch's but 1000 punches per second the last punch had so much force it made Ranma fly to the other side of the field. Ranma's shock was short lived he jumped to his feet

"Okay now I'm angry!" Ranma said cupping his hands "Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled shooting his blue Ki at Yasha while Yasha cupped his hands as well "Moko Youkai!" Yasha roared and shot hit blast of black and red Ki at Ranma "Fierce Demon?" Daisuke asked to no one in particular. The Ki attacks collided and battled for a few seconds before Yasha's Moko Youkai pushed through and hit Ranma hard and knocked him onto his back. The shorter martial artist groaned, Yasha walked over to him. Ranma looked up at him "That's what you get when you mess with the Prince of all demons brat" Yasha snarled and stomped on his head knocking him out.

**To be continued….**

**This is my first chapter so be nice alright? **

**All characters (Except Yasha) belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

**I know it has been a long time but I have finally finished the first chapter hopefully the second will not be the same **


End file.
